Warriors: Guidance of the Past - Book One
by Aeroux
Summary: As Brightkit, Loudkit, Lionkit, and Heatherkit are nearing apprenticeship, they slowly learn about the secrets of their past and what it may mean for the future of RiverClan and their own lives.
1. Prologue

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **RIVERCLAN**

LEADER **DEEPSTAR-** Large blue tom with green eyes

DEPUTY **WETWHISKER-** Thin white tom (father of Smallpaw and Smoothpaw)

MEDICINE CAT **RABBITEAR-** Small black and white she-cat with white ears

 **APPRENTICE, QUIETPAW**

WARRIORS **MOUSEPELT-** Thick-furred gray she-cat with a short tail and blue eyes

 **FISHPETAL-** Silvery she-cat with yellow eyes

 **THRUSHNOSE-** Thick-furred brown tom (father of Burrpaw, Quietpaw, and Thornpaw)

 **MISTYFUR-** Silvery she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Burrpaw, Quietpaw, and Thornpaw)

 **APPRENTICE, SMALLPAW**

 **FEATHERCLOUD-** Small white and orange she-cat (mother of Smallpaw and Smoothpaw)

 **STEAMCLAW-** Large gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, BURRPAW**

 **WHISKERTAIL-** Brownish gray tom (father of Willowthorn, Brightkit, Loudkit, Lionkit, and Heatherkit)

 **APPRENTICE, SMOOTHPAW**

 **SUNSTORM-** Golden white tom

 **APPRENTICE, THORNPAW**

 **WILLOWTHORN-** Brownish white she-cat

 **MOONWAKE-** Thick-furred silvery she-cat

 **SHALLOWCREEK-** Silver tom (father of Fishpetal, Mistyfur, and Moonwake)

 **DOVEPEBBLE-** White she-cat (mother of Fishpetal, Mistyfur, and Moonwake)

APPRENTICES **BURRPAW-** Brownish black tom

 **QUIETPAW-** Silvery she-cat

 **THORNPAW-** Black tom

 **SMALLPAW-** White she-cat with orange ears and tail

 **SMOOTHPAW-** Orange tom

KITS **BRIGHTKIT-** Bluish-white tom with blue eyes.

 **LOUDKIT-** White tom

 **LIONKIT-** Orange tom

 **HEATHERKIT-** Brown she-cat

QUEENS **ORANGEPELT-** Orange she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Brightkit, Loudkit, Lionkit, and Heatherkit)

ELDERS **LEOPARDSPOTS-** Black and brown she-cat (mother of Wetwhisker and Thrushnose)

 **REEDTAIL-** White tom (father of Feathercloud and Orangepelt)

 **STONEWISH-** Gray tom (father of Mousepelt and Sunstorm)

ROGUES **YELLOW-** Cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

 **SAMANTHA-** White and brown she-cat

 **STUMPY-** Short tabby tom

 **SCREECH-** Tall brown tom

 **LARS-** Grey-blue tom

 **Prologue**

 _We're almost there, my dears. Yellow_ was about to collapse. Her muscles ached, and she couldn't feel her legs anymore. The trek had been so long. And cold. She had no idea if she was even headed in the right direction. Snow had already reached up to her belly fur, but she kept on. _I don't care if I don't make it back home. As long as you live, my kits, my life will be complete._ Yellow couldn't recall the last time she had stopped to warm the two bundles of fur that she was carrying in her jaws. They were, to her surprise, quite a lot of weight to her after their endless journey. She cleared out a hole to lay down in, free of snow, to warm up the kits. She sat both of them down before curling around them with her tail and giving them a thorough wash.

"K- kit?" She shivered and sniffed the smaller of the two kits. She wasn't breathing anymore. She knew that this would happen again. She stifled her moan just in time as to not wake up the remaining tom. She spent too much time grieving for the last one, and that could be why this kit has now frozen. _This is no time to grieve._ _This is no time to grieve._ _This is no time to grieve._ She began to dig a small hole next to her to bury the hard body in. She had come here to save them all, but now she only had one left. Is it not bad enough that she has to give them away to the only safe place she knows of?

"If there _is_ a StarClan up there," she glanced towards the night stars between the surrounding trees, barely visible against the downpour of white flakes fading in from the sky, "Please let me save at least this one life. I know that I have not been a good friend in the past, and I may not be in the future, but that is not this kitten's fault. Please give him the life that I do not deserve."

She finished burying the frozen she-kit. She hadn't bothered naming them yet, for she knew that they could _not_ remember this day, no matter what. She would let their new parents decide on a name. After all, this kit would be theirs now, not her's. She did, however, name them after they died. She would've preferred not to, for it is easier to forget something without a name, but it is even more cruel. They would be nameless in whatever afterlife they went to, if she didn't name them now. _Iceclaw._ That's a name that this poor she-kit could grow into. It would remind her of this night, and how, though the cold clawed her to the bone, she would watch over her brother like any other clan cat would.

 _He's still breathing._ She gripped it's scruff between her jaws and stood up. _I can save him._ This was her last chance. _There is no hope left for me, but this kit will grow strong and fierce, like his father once was._

"It's cold." The kit muttered. She barely heard him against the threatening winds. Her eyes were dead-set on the stream in front of her. It was frozen, of course, but she knew right where it would lead. She sped up, heavily padding along the shimmering bank. She could see the moon out tonight. A beautiful, full moon. _This_ must _be a sign that StarClan has accepted my kit's lives, right?_ A vast majority of the clan cats would be at their meeting. This would make it a lot easier for her to walk into a camp and offer up her son, hardly noticed.

"G- get off of our t- territory, rogue filth! I'll c- claw you to shreds!" A large, burly tom hopped out from beside the reeds. He was clearly as cold as she was.

"N- no, please! I mean, I _will_ leave, but my- my kit! Here." She placed him neatly upon her front paws. "Please, he … he won't make it with me. He will die. I won't cause trouble, I swear! Just please! He will die if he s- stays with me. I already lost two other kits trying to find you. Please take him." She began panting from the sudden stop of movement against the wind. The cold gripped her chest like a dog on a rabbit. The tom was obviously shocked, for he had expected some random intruder that had gotten lost, not this.

"I .. er, …" He looked down at the kit. It's eyes hadn't even opened yet. "What's it's name?"

"I haven't named him yet. I wanted to leave that up to his new p- parents." She looked at the cat as though she was looking at a fox for the first time. _He … he has to take my kit, right?_ "Please, by StarClan, give him a chance. One nothing like the one that he would've received with me."

The tom clearly was taken away by her use of the word 'StarClan.' He looked down at the kit. His own mate back in camp had just kitted the day before. He longed to be snuggled up with them in the nursery, but Deepstar assigned him guard duty while everyone was at the Gathering. But this kit. Maybe he could just … _What am I thinking? I … I have to save this kit. This queen has met me by StarClan's path, not by her own will. This can be my kit. This can be_ our _kit, Orangepelt._ He bent down and grabbed it by the scruff. It would freeze if he kept standing here like an oaf all night. Yellow's eyes lit up with a new fire.

"Th- thank you," She nuzzled the kit's cheek, then turned to pad away. "What is your name, by chance?" She looked back at the stranger who had just adopted her only remaining son.

"Whi- Whiskertail."

"Thank y- you."

"Will you not try to j-join us? Or even wait the storm out?"

"I risk the lives of your families just by having my p- presence here." She started coughing. There was a pause as they searched each other's eyes.

"H- he will become a strong warrior of RiverClan one day." He spoke out through the kit's fur. She smiled back at him.

"Thank you, W- Whiskertail. My name is Yellow. You have just g- given me the best gift that anyone could ever have hoped for. Y- you gave my son a bright future." She turned, sobbing, as she stalked away into the endless abyss of white surrounding them. It took all that she had not to look back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Brightkit peeked his tiny little head out_ of the nursery. He had just left Orangepelt's belly to see what all the commotion outside was. More cats than he ever could have imagined were all grouped together at one end of the clearing. He had only just been allowed to look outside the nursery a sunrise ago with Heatherkit, Loudkit, and Lionkit. He looked on in awe as he noticed two cats at the front of the group.

"I, Deepstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. These two have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Deepstar was looking up at the setting sun as he addressed Willowpaw and Moonpaw beneath him.

"Apprentices, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." He bent down to Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Moonwake. StarClan honors your wisdom and gentleness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Deepstar tapped his muzzle on the warrior's head as she licked his shoulder in respect.

"Moonwake! Moonwake!" The clan began cheering.

"Moonwake! Moonwake!" Brightkit loved this. He had never watched a ceremony before. He was only born a few sunrises ago, in fact. He had no idea what was going on yet, or what any of this meant.

"Mama? What are we cheering for?"

Orangepelt dipped her head down and nuzzled the kit, waking Loudkit and Heatherkit.

"Moonwake and Willowpaw finished their apprentice training. Now they are full-time warriors for our RiverClan! Isn't it exciting?" It was very exciting. He couldn't wait for his first warrior ceremony. _Do you only get one?_ It would make sense. Loudkit and Heatherkit were right next to him now, chanting along with the group of assembled cats. Lionkit was still suckling milk from Orangepelt. He didn't seem to care about the noise.

Deepstar repeated the same process with Willowthorn. "Willowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Willowthorn. StarClan welcomes your bravery and strength in not just the battlefield, but in the fishing river as well. We welcome you, too, as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Willowthorn! Willowthorn!"

"That's your sister, my dears." Orangepelt whispered to her kits.

"Willowthorn is our sister?" Heatherkit repeated.

"That's so cool!" Loudkit squeaked.

The three kits began to chant louder, now knowing that their kin was important to their clan now. Lionkit remained warm at his mother's belly, finally aroused by all of the commotion.

"I wanna be called Heatherburn when I'm a warrior!" The she-kit puffed out her chest as she addressed her mother.

"What an interesting choice, dear. But we don't pick our names, StarClan will give Deepstar your warrior names."

"Well, _I'm_ gonna get the _best_ name!" Lionkit hopped up and started pacing the nursery, swiping at invisible enemies, "Because I'll be the best fighter in all the Clans!"

"Not if you sit around all day getting milk!" Loudkit teased.

"You're just jealous because I'm growing faster than all of you."

"You'll look like a kittypet if you grow _too_ fast, dear." Orangepelt nosed a moss-ball over to her kits. "Now go get some exercise."

Lionkit jumped over Loudkit and landed square on the moss, pelting it with furious hind-legs. Heatherkit grabbed it from under him and tossed it outside the entrance of the nursery. Loudkit bounded outside and raced his littermates to it. Brightkit sat still, staring up at Deepstar.

"Why aren't you playing, Brightkit?" Orangepelt became puzzled. Brightkit was usually exploding with energy.

"How old is Deepstar, mama?" His gaze never left the cat's pelt. Orangepelt chuckled.

"Many, many seasons old. Why do you ask?"

" _Wow!_ That's a long time!" He looked up at the sky. "How old are you, mama?" His gaze snapped away from the clouds and landed on Orangepelt's eyes.

Her expression faded to thought. "Quite a few seasons, I suppose. Not as old as Deepstar. He's lived for many generations."

"What's that?"

"A generation?" Brightkit nodded. "Well, when a lot of kits-"

"Who is the _oldest_ cat?" Brightkit interrupted.

"Well, cats have lived for countless moons, Brightkit. You can't expect me to know that. They might have even lived before StarClan's time, long before the Clans."

"Then who's the oldest _RiverClan_ cat?" Brightkit started bouncing up and down.

Orangepelt chuckled again, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well, you are pretty wise. And Deepstar is _really_ wise. And the elders are really _really_ wise. So, wouldn't the oldest cat be the _wisest_ cat?"

"Not exactly, dear. All cats have lived around the same amount of time. A lot of age doesn't necessarily make you any _wiser_. For example, Leopardspots is just crabby, and she's the oldest cat we have!"

"But if the wisest cats taught the un-wisest cats their wiseness, wouldn't they be even ... wieserer?" Brightkit started confusing himself.

"I suppose, dear. What brought this conversation up?"

"Well, everyone either wants to be the best _warrior_ , or the best _leader_ , or whatever. There's no way I can beat Lionkit at best _warrior_ , and Loudkit would make a great _leader_ , so that would leave me as a boring old _normal_ warrior. I don't wanna be _normal_ , mama!"

"Well, _I'm_ a boring old normal warrior, and I'm very happy being it." She smiled down at him as he felt his pelt get hot. He hadn't meant to be rude. "So what does this have to do with who the wisest cat is?"

"If I can't be the best fighter, or leader, than I wanna be the smartest cat there ever was!" Brightkit puffed out his chest and stuck his tail straight up.

"Well you better decide which one, because there's a difference between being wise and being smart."

"There is?"

"Well, a _wise_ cat is someone who has a lot of experience in ... life. A _smart_ cat is someone who is great at planning a battle strategy, or finding new, better ways to do things."

"Then I wanna be the _smartest_ cat!"

Orangepelt bent down and licked Brightkit between his ears. "And I know you will be."

"So who is the _smartest_ RiverClan cat ever?"

" _Ever?_ "

"Yeah!" Orangepelt thought for a moment.

"Probably River. We're named for him, after all. He chose a great spot abundant with fish, hidden by reeds, and surrounded by water. I'm sure he was brilliant."

Brightkit's eyes shone. He wanted to be just like River. _I'm gonna be_ smarter _than River one day!_ He bounded outside to catch up with his kin. He wanted to play before they ruined the moss-ball.

"Stay in camp! I'll come out and play after I clean the nest!" He ran into Willowthorn's paw as he scurried out into the clearing.

"Willowthorn! Willowthorn!" Brightkit continued chanting her new name.

"Thanks, Brightkit!" She giggled for a second.

"Mama told me that you're our sister! Is that true?"

"It is, little one. Orangepelt is my mother, and Whiskertail is my father."

"So you were born alone? You don't have any sisters or brothers?"

"No, but I was born around the same time as Moonpaw. Er, Moonwake. She didn't have any sisters or brothers either, so she feels like a sister to me."

"Do _I_ feel like your sister to you?" Willowthorn broke out in laughter.

"No, silly, you are a tom. You would feel like a _brother_ to me. Besides, you _are_ my brother. Unless there's some hidden secret that no one knows about. Maybe you were really a fish when you were born and we adopted you because of how cute you are!" Brightkit's nose scrunched up.

"I don't wanna be a _fish_! Fish are smelly!"

"You'll like the smell of fish soon enough. Once you stop getting milk." Wetwhisker padded up to them.

"Ready for your first dawn patrol, Willow _thorn_?"

"Yes!" The she-cat hurried towards the camp entrance with a few other cats that Brightkit has yet to meet. Wetwhisker looked down at Brightkit. The white tom looked massive to him with his muscles lean underneath his thick pelt.

"You must be one of Orangepelt's new kits! What's your name, tom?" Brightkit stopped for a moment. _What was my name again?_

"Brightkit!"

"It's nice to meet you, young Brightkit. I am Wetwhisker, deputy of RiverClan." Brightkit looked up in awe at the tom. _He's the deputy! I had no idea!_ Brightkit kneeled down in a bow.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were the deputy. It's nice to meet you, too." Wetwhisker looked down at him, confused.

"Why are you bowing to me? I'm not a StarClan cat. I just tell everyone what to do for the day."

"Oh." Brightkit sat up and started licking his chest fur, embarrassed. _There are so many cats to meet! How will I ever learn all of their scents? Or remember their names?_

"See you around!" The tom padded off to meet the group of cats at the entrance. A mossball rolled up and stopped at Brightkit's flank. He turned to see three kits hurtling at him, full speed.

"Watch out!" He squeaked jumping out of the way. Heatherkit got to it first and tossed it up again, ready to pounce on it as soon as it landed. Brightkit jumped over to it and grabbed it in his tiny jaws. It wasn't that heavy at all.

"Bet you can't get it from me!" he mumbled through his full mouth. The ground was still pretty slippery since all of the snow had just melted last night. He knew it would slow the other kits down a bit. Scrambling paws sounded behind him.

"Oompf!" Lionkit tripped over Loudkit, who slid a tail-length to the side. "Sorry!"

Heatherkit remained only a fish-length behind Brightkit's tail. He could feel her breath on his tail-tip. _The reeds!_ Brightkit had made it to the reed wall surrounding camp. Kits were _not_ allowed to leave camp, especially if they were not being watched. _I have to stop!_ He skidded to a stop after a short slide in the mud. Heatherkit snatched the moss-ball in her little claws.

"Why did you stop? I was having fun!"

"We're not supposed to leave camp." Brightkit shook a few mud drops off of his pelt.

"You're no fun! What's wrong with leaving camp? We were just going right outside."

"We're not supposed to! We'll get in trouble! It- it's wrong!" He couldn't believe that his sister would say such a thing. Heatherkit sighed and slowly padded outside past the reeds.

"Look! I'm perfectly fine! No danger, I'm not in trouble, There's no … _ah!_ " Brightkit's heart started pumping furiously.

"I'll save her!" Loudkit pounced after her. " _Ah!_ "

Brightkit could hardly hear anything besides the blood in his ears. _They're in trouble!_ Lionkit caught on. He ran after them.

"Help us, Brightkit!" Brightkit looked down at his paws. He _had_ to leave camp. They would die if he didn't go save them from whatever was happening. _Surely Deepstar wouldn't punish me for saving them, right? They could be getting attacked! Or maybe they fell in the river! What's happening?_ He tried to peer through the reeds to see. _Maybe they're just playing?_ But what if they weren't? He couldn't risk it. _StarClan help me!_ He shut his eyes and rushed through.

"Brightkit help! It's the moss-ball monster!" He stopped dead in his tracks as moss hit his face. They had fooled him into leaving camp! Think of how much trouble he could get in!

"That's not funny! I thought that you were all gonna die!" Lionkit padded up to him. Brightkit gazed out into the open world. He felt like he could see for forever!

"Heatherkit's right. You _aren't_ any fun. Come on guys, let's get back inside before he goes and tattle-toads to Orangepelt." Heatherkit hurried after Lionkit.

"I'm sorry we scared you," Loudkit padded up to him. "I thought it would just be funny."

"It's okay." Brightkit smiled at him and went back into the reeds, Loudkit at his tail. Brightkit managed one last glimpse outside before reeds blocked his view again. He noticed how cold he was for the first time since he talked to Willowthorn. _My sister is a warrior!_ He heard angry squeaking ahead of him.

"How'd you manage _that_?" Lionkit was looking up at the moss-ball that somehow got stuck on top of the apprentice's den. "Get it down!"

Heatherkit's tail started lashing. "I got it last time, it's your turn!"

"Brightkit, you can climb well. Get it!" Brightkit looked up at the ball. It was really high up. _I think I can get it._ He looked around. No one was watching them. But should he climb the apprentice's den? _I don't wanna knock it over, or rip a hole in the side_. He began looking for paw holes. Lionkit cleared his throat.

"Brightkit? Hello?" Lionkit started circling him, lashing his tail. "We haven't got all day to play! It's almost naptime! Why do you think so much about _everything?_ "

"I dunno," he began getting nervous again, "It's pretty high up. I think I could get it, but I don't wanna damage the den. Can't we just get a _new_ ball?"

"Are you _serious?_ Fine. I'll get it myself." Lionkit began to shimmy onto the side of the den. There was a lot of moss on top of it. _Imagine how many moss-balls we could make with all that!_

"What exactly do you think you're doing to my den?" A young she-cat pranced up, clearly cross with the kits.

"Our moss-ball got stuck up there." Loudkit apologized.

"Then tell a _warrior_ to get it! At this rate, I'll be sleeping outside!" It was true, Lionkit had already knocked two reeds over and dislodged some feather-weaves. Heatherkit looked up at the the mad cat.

"Who are you?"

"Are you a warrior?"

"Do you play moss-ball?"

"What's your name?" Smallpaw clearly didn't expect a barrage of kit-questions, the worst kind of all.

"My name is Smallpaw. I'm not a warrior yet, but I will be soon! I've been an apprentice for nearly five moons!" She puffed out her chest in pride. Heatherkit sniffed at Smallpaw's paws.

"Your paws don't look very small. They're twice the size of mine!" Smallpaw shooed her away.

"The 'paw in my name is because I'm an apprentice. Haven't you ever wondered why your names all end in 'kit?" Brightkit thought about it. That was a very good question. _Maybe I'm not as smart as I thought?_ His tail drooped.

"Why isn't your name Smallapprentice, then?" Loudkit piped up. _Another good question_.

"Wha? I- I don't know. Go bother someone who's _not_ busy." Smallpaw stormed off.

"She's as grumpy as Leopardspots!" Lionkit mumbled. Heatherkit jumped on Loudkit playfully.

"Sneak attack!"

"What was that for?" Loudkit struggled underneath Heatherkit's light weight. He kicked her hind-leg, making it collapse. She fell and rolled off of him with a surprised squeak. He hopped on top of her. Brightkit felt the wind fly out of him as orange fur pounded into his flank. _Lionkit's fighting me now!_ He rolled up onto his paws, gasping for air.

"Get out of my camp, ThunderClan scum!" Lionkit hurtled himself back at Brightkit. Brightkit dove under Lionkit's belly, turning, and sent a weak kick at his belly fur before he landed clumsily on the dirt.

"Hey!" Lionkit scrambled to his paws right after Brightkit got up. _Duel me, brother! This is fun!_ Brightkit was glad that he finally found out the difference between brothers and sisters. He can now tell that he has two brothers and one si-

"Ouch!" Lionkit slapped Brightkit's muzzle with his forepaw while he was lost in thought. Brightkit knew that Lionkit would savor in the moment of landing two successful hits for a second. _This is my chance, quick!_ He feinted a right swipe, which made Lionkit crouch down, then he dove onto Lionkit's back. When Lionkit hurried to flip him off, he landed his hind-paws flat on the ground and kicked the dirt, pushing him back under Lionpaw's belly. _That was easy! I caught him off guard!_ Maybe he _could_ be the best fighter. This was easy!

Lionkit went straight for _his_ belly instead. _Oops! Stop thinking so much!_ He flinched when he felt Lionpaw unsheath his little claws. Pain stung through him as he felt his belly churn. _Ow ow ow ow ow!_ He grabbed Lionkit's shoulders with his own claws, and flailed his hind-legs. _Get off of me! Ouch! You're not supposed to practice with claws!_

"Ouch! Hey!" Lionkit jumped back and snarled at him. Heatherkit and Loudkit stopped fighting each other.

"What happened?" Heatherkit demanded, clearly scared. Loudkit's mouth gaped open when he saw a small pool of blood on the ground.

"Brightkit used his claws on me!"

"Brightkit! You can't use claws!" Heatherkit squeaked in surprise.

"Brightkit would never do that!" Loudkit defended. "I bet that's _his_ blood!"

Lionkit looked down, now noticing the blood drenching Brightkit's belly. The other kits noticed it as well.

"It _is!_ " A pretty silver she-cat raced over and started pacing around the kit.

"Rabbitear!" She yelled for her mentor. She looked at the trickle of blood on Lionkit's shoulder. "What happened?"

"I, He- … I guess I accidently unsheathed my claws while we were fighting. It just felt natural." Lionkit sounded genuinely surprised. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

" _Rabbitear!_ " The cat yelped again. "Where is she?"

"Who's Rabbitear?" Loudkit requested, not wavering his eyes from his bruised brother.

"The medicine cat. I'm her apprentice, Quietpaw." She bent down and grabbed Brightkit by his scruff. _I don't feel too good._ He let his eyes shut as he tried to unfocus on the pain. _Forget becoming a fighter! If this is what losing feels like, I wanna be an elder!_

"Kit bellies are very vulnerable because their pelts aren't very thick yet. I need to get you to my den, quick!" She sounded very panicked, already forgetting that Lionkit was slightly injured as well. "Um, um, cobwebs!"

Quietpaw set him down gently on a nest as she dashed into a foul-smelling den. Brightkit looked around. The den was fairly dark, but he could see Quietpaw clearly. She was sorting through a bunch of leaves. He winced as she covered his stomach in cobwebs. It stung for a second, but it was just from her touch on his sensitive belly.

"Are you in any shock?"

"Wha-" He lifted his head, nothing seemed to hurt besides his belly.

"Shock! Yes, No?" She was very hyper for an apprentice, he thought.

"No? I guess? I don't know. My belly hurts. Lionkit didn't mean bad, I swear!" His brother didn't deserve to get into trouble because he got lost in thought when he should have been predicting Lionkit's attacks. She rummaged through the leaves again, sorting through them and pushing them aside.

"Rabbitear is so messy!" Her eyes lit up as she scooted some small plant things towards him. "Here! Eat one. It should be safe. You're not too big at all, but these are supposed to treat your symptoms. I don't know what else to do. _Where is Rabbitear?_ "

Brightkit sniffed the plant. It was very tiny. It smelled odd, but it wasn't the foulest thing in the world. He took one in his mouth and crunched it. The juices swarmed his tongue with weird flavors that he wouldn't want to ever taste again. The sound of a cat padding in hit his ears. He was about to spit out the pod when he remembered that this was supposed to make him feel better. _Fair trade, I guess_.

"There, good kit. What's your name?" His eyes were half-closed already, and he couldn't tell if he was speaking to Quietpaw or Rabbitear.

"B- Brightkit."

"Okay. Hush now, Brightkit. You'll be alright in no time. You just ate a poppy seed. Normally kits shouldn't eat them, but you look like you'll need it." He started to panic. _I'm not supposed to eat this? Then why was it fed to me?_ He tried to spit it back out, but he had already swallowed it.

"No, no. It's okay. You'll be fine. Kits shouldn't eat one if they're healthy. It can give them a belly ache. This will help you go to sleep so you can rest off the pain." The she-cat's words drifted off as he began to fall asleep. He noticed the silhouette of a small tom kit at the den entrance and two more of who he assumed were the two medicine cats next to him.

"Should I give him Marigold for his scratches?"

"No, that would be too many herbs for such a small kit. He's only a few sunrises old." He stopped listening after the seeds took effect. _I'm so sleepy_. _I wish I was in Orangepelt's nest. The medicine cats probably wanna watch me or clean me or something, or else I'm sure they would have taken me there._ Even his thoughts seemed to dampen for once. _I'll wake up all better later._

Brightkit padded through a seemingly endless reed bed. He had no idea where he was, or where he was going. He couldn't even remember how long he had been traveling or how he got here. He let out a frightened mewl, trying to find someone. Anyone. He noticed an orange light up ahead. _What? Is the sun over here? What if I caught it! I could feed the clan for moons!_ He couldn't think of how sun meat would taste. He didn't even know what _any_ meat tasted like yet.

As he made his way through the tall, green stalks, he began to feel warmer. _Suns are hot!_ He padded up to it. _A sun kit?_ He bent to sniff it. _Ow!_ The hair on his nose stung. _Did it bite me?_ He looked around. This sun kit must be scared. It's night out and there's no other suns in sight.

"Are you okay Sunkit?" He guessed it's name. It didn't answer. He looked to see if the moon was around. _Sure the moon knows where SunClan is?_ As he glanced around, he saw a pair of narrow yellow eyes poking out of the stunning darkness around him. He suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"Is someone trying to sc- scare me again?" He backed up slowly.

"Lionkit? Are you here? Help!" He realized that he was all alone, and that he was in danger. Whatever was stalking him wouldn't wait forever. _Brave. Be brave. Outsmart it._ He looked down at Sunkit.

"Get behind me, Sunkit!" He whispered, trying to guide it with his tail tip. It stayed still, roaring on.

"Come _on!_ " He grabbed the stick that it was sitting on and dragged it behind him. _There, that wasn't so bad you lazy oaf_. It bit at his tail as he turned back to face the darkness.

"Hey! I'm protecting you!" This kit was angry at something. Or scared. Whatever was wrong with it, it would bite at anything. _That's it!_

"Whatever monster is there, I- I'm not afraid of you! Come get me!" Whatever monster was there, he was definitely afraid of it. He did _not_ want it to come and get him. He stood his ground, with the worst hunting crouch imaginable.

The eyes blinked as a massive ginger pelted best padded out in front of him in the small clearing. It seemed to be amused by his squeals.

"Fight me!" Brightkit waited for it's snarl to finish before readied himself. As is crouched to lunge at his throat, he spun and grabbed Sunkit's stick. _It must be very nimble if it can balance on a stick like this._ He tossed the stick at the predator facing him. He overflowed with joy as Sunkit began biting the creature. It started yelping in pain. _What a brave kit. He should fight Lionkit sometime!_ The creature started hurtling back into the darkness swallowing the reeds.

"We did it!" He squeaked.

"Sunkit! Sunkit!" He began chanting it's name. It sat firmly on the ground, not even opening it's eyes, wherever they were. _I can't wait to tell Loudkit what I did!_ He froze for a moment. _Where_ is _Loudkit?_ He looked around, remembering that he was lost. _How did I get here?_

"Sunkit, can you take me to your camp? Maybe sun warriors can tell me where RiverClan is." Brightkit waited, but never received a reply.

"This is no time to sleep!" He knew better than to run off and search by himself. If Heatherkit was here, she would know how to get back to the nursery.

"How do I get home?" He yelled into the night.

"Brightkit, are you okay?" An older tom voice woke him. "You're flailing about in that nest!"

"Whiskertail!" Brightkit hopped up and nuzzled his father's nose. He hadn't seen him since before Willowthorn got her warrior name!

"Oh, my! You've grown so much already!" He rubbed a paw on Brightkit's belly.

"How do you feel?" He had already forgotten about his injury. There was a bit of soreness, but it didn't really hurt.

"A _lot_ better!" He started hopping up and down again.

"Can I go back to the nursery now? I wanna tell Orangepelt about Sunkit!" Whiskertail's eyes grew for a second.

"Who? Where did you meet this Sunkit?" Why did he look so scared?

"I had a dream about him. We were lost somewhere at night, and it was really cold, but he warmed me up and-"

"What did he look like? Were you dreaming or remembering? Was it snowing? Was anyone else with you? Carrying you?" He sounded very surprised and lightly smelled of fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell me!" He paused. "Please."

"He was really small, and only sat on a stick. He kept biting me when I touched him. He sent off light and was really warm. I called him Sunkit because he looked like a kit from SunClan."

"SunClan? What's that?" Brightkit seemed confused.

"Isn't that where the sun lives? I thought it was just a lost kit from there. It was night out, so I couldn't see any SunClan warriors." Whiskertail burst out in laughter. He seemed overjoyed now that Brightkit explained who Sunkit was. What was wrong with his dreaming? _Whatever it is, it probably doesn't concern me. I'll let it drop._

"I love you, my bright." He licked Brightkit's ear. Brightkit's belly rumbled.

"I think I'm hungry."

"Follow me. Orangepelt will be happy to see you. She still had to look after the kits overnight while Rabbitear watched after you. You should be fine to move around now, at least to get to her nest." He pushed Brightkit up with his muzzle and led him out into the clearing. The dawn light hurt Brightkit's eyes as they strained to see.

"Brightkit! It's great to see you well again!" Another she-cat that looked like Quietpaw was eating a small fish a few tail-lengths away. He padded up and sniffed her.

"Who are you?" Whiskertail stopped beside him.

"I'm Fishpetal. I'm guessing that you met my apprentice Smallpaw. She was complaining about the kits messing up his den!" Brightkit felt hot with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- Our moss-ball got stuck, and-"

"It's okay!" She giggled, cutting him off, "Smallpaw is the only one that's angry. StarClan forbid she doesn't get a good night's sleep!" Brightkit liked this cat. She was as cheerful as Heatherkit.

"Your father mentors Smallpaw's brother, Smoothpaw."

"Fishpetal is the sister of Moonwake and Mistyfur." Whiskertail mentioned. _There are so many cats!_

"Did you just get your warrior names today, too?" Brightkit questioned, enjoying the morning sun on his back. He started thinking about Sunkit again, but stopped himself.

"No, she is my younger sister. It seems that queens recently have been having small litters. But then your mother had to show them all up by having _four_ kits at once! That must have been hard!" Brightkit noticed Whiskertail tense up slightly. _What's wrong with him today?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _"_ _He'll be fine in no time._ He's only gotten a small scratch, nothing serious at all. Quietpaw got him to sleep, so please don't go and wake him up." Heatherkit lay beside her mother and Lionkit, tossing her moss-ball up above her with her hind-legs as Rabbitear gave news about Brightkit to Orangepelt. _I'm so bored_. She thought.

"I'm really sorry," Lionkit mewed, "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Don't worry, dear, your brother will be fine. You just got him, er, _prepared_ for his next fight." Rabbitear ducked away out of the den. A brown pelt cloaked the light of the entrance to the nursery.

"May I come in and meet my new clanmates?" The voice was very mature, yet slightly raspy.

"Of course." Orangepelt replied, pushing Heatherkit's moss away. "Go meet Thrushnose, dears. And get Loudkit as well."

"Hello, Thrushnose!" The kits squeaked.

"Why, hello there! And who might you two be?" He looked at Heatherkit first.

"I'm Heatherkit!" She pointed her tail at her brother, "And that's Lionkit. He's my brother!"

Orangepelt looked down at her. "Let your brother introduce _himself_ next time, please."

"It's okay, mama. I don't care."

"But _I_ do. It's rude. Sorry about that, Thrushnose." Thrushnose's tail twitched.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Didn't you have _three_ kits, Orange?"

"Yes, Loudkit is-"

"You had _four_ kits, mama." Heatherkit was surprised that she had forgotten Brightkit. _He didn't die, did he?_

" _Four?_ Mistyfur told me that you only had _three_?"

"Nope, four! Four. Four kits. She must have missed one." Orangepelt seemed relieved for some reason.

"Who's Mistyfur?" Loudkit trotted into the den, crawling under Thrushnose's legs. He was only halfway to reaching Thrushnose's belly with his back.

"My mate. Our kits are Thornpaw, Burrpaw, and Quietpaw." The kits began bouncing up and down.

"We know Quietpaw!"

"Oh! You do, do you?" He was looking back and forth from kit to kit. This was an energetic bunch.

"Wait," Heatherkit stopped, "What's a mate?"

Orangepelt giggled as she gazed at Thrushnose. "Go on, Thrushnose! What's a mate? We're all _dying_ to know!"

Heatherkit's heart raced for a second. "We're all _dying_?"

"No, dear, that's an expression."

Thrushnose seemed very uncomfortable. His tail was waving back and forth as he looked around. _What's wrong?_ His ears suddenly pricked.

"Ah! Burrpaw! He's back from hunting patrol. Here, come meet him."

"It's a shame," Orangepelt shouted after him, "I wanted to hear what a mate was."

"What?" This mew sounded almost like a meow. It was a very handsome voice.

"Nothing. Come and meet the kits!" Thrushnose stepped aside to reveal a very handsome brownish-black tom cat. He wasn't much taller than her. Well, he wouldn't be soon. _Burrpaw_. _That's a cool name._

"Greetings." Burrpaw stared at the kits with a loss for words.

"That's it? Greetings? These will be your denmates soon." Thrushnose scolded.

"What am I _supposed_ to say? They're just kits." Just _kits? I'll show him one day. I'll impress him as best as I can!_

" _You_ were just a kit less than a moon ago. In fact, only a few sunrises ago. They've probably been alive longer than you've been out of the nursery!" Thrushnose chuckled. "Come on, now. I'm sure Steamclaw has some training planned for you."

"Who's Speedclaw, mama?" Heatherkit looked up at Orangepelt as Loudkit asked the question before she could.

"It's _Steam_ claw, kits. He's your father's brother." Lionkit hopped up to her, eyes shining.

"That's such a _cool_ name! Is it because when he slices you, you'll feel the sting for a moon?"

"No, dear. He was named Steamclaw because, as a kit, he was colored like steam. The claw symbolizes his battle skill … and personality." _Is that why he hasn't come to meet us yet?_

"What _other_ cool battle names could I get?" Lionkit glanced up at his mother expectantly.

"Well, that depends on what StarClan wants to call you. If you keep sitting around milking all day, they might tell Deepstar to call you _Lazy_ lion!" The kits began to chuckle. Except for Lionkit, who was clearly furious.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop."

"What about _leader_ names?" Loudkit spoke up over the giggles filling the nursery den. He sat up neatly, tucking his tail around his paws. _He already looks so noble!_

"Star. All leaders names are 'starred." Loudkit looked disappointed. "What's wrong with Loudstar? It's a very powerful name. It symbolized your heart … and your non-stop mouth!" She bent down and licked his shoulder, pretending to respect her leader. _But what about me and Brightkit?_

"But what about me and Brightkit?" she posed. "What would we be if Lionkit was the deputy and Loudkit was leader."

"Maybe one of you would like to be a medicine cat. You might be a queen one day, Heatherkit." _Kween? What's that?_

"What names would _we_ get?"

"The same as any other warrior. You must become a warrior first before you try to specialize in anything. Unless you're like Quietpaw, starting off in the medicine den."

"What does she do in there? She's not sick. She can't just sit around eating foul-smelling plants all day, can she?" Lionkit rejoined the conversation.

"No, but she is to learn where to find every herb, where to grow them, how to use them, and how to fix any accidents that we may have. Like, after a battle cats will be bloodied like Brightkit was, or someone might get hurt doing a border patrol. You can never be too sure." Heatherkit looked proudly up at Orangepelt. _Orangepelt is such a smart cat! I wonder where she learned so much!_

"Go get some more exercise, darlings." Orangepelt was scooting them outside the nest. "And _no_ fighting! I never even got a chance to clean out the nest earlier like I said I was going to!"

 _If we can't fight, then what else can we do? We already played moss-ball._ Heatherkit had a great idea.

"Let's go explore!"

"What?" Loudkit looked at her.

"Where do you wanna go?" Lionkit seemed to agree with the plan.

"We could go see outside the c-" she began, but Loudkit cut her off.

"Let's go see if Brightkit wants to come! He's rested all day in the medicine den. Orangepelt shouldn't make him stay in the nursery now, too." _I suppose._

"What? No! He'll ruin all the fun!" Lionkit squeaked, "He would never break a rule like that."

 _Rules._ Heatherkit hated rules. They were only there to stop kit games. _What's the point of even playing? Deepstar is such a worry-wort._ She was about to think that Orangepelt was too, but caught herself in time.

"What are we gonna say?" Lionkit put on a funny voice, " _We were gonna go on our own border patrol and wanted Brightkit to come with us. Can he?_ No!" _Good point_. She thought.

"What are you three going on about, now?" Reedtail, one of the elders, padded up to the group.

"Reedtail!" The kits started bouncing again. "What are you doing today?"

"Oh, I'm just headed to the dirtplace. Not much goes on in an elder's life. You just get to relax all day and let the young'ns clean your nest and rid you of fleas. We're not allowed to hunt, so they bring us fresh-kill as well. Leopardspots seems to ruin all of my fun though with all of her gossip nonsense!" _At least I'm not the_ only _one who's fun gets ruined._ "I'll be on my way. Stonewish wanted me to tell y'all that he said hi as well. He wants y'all to visit us again sometime."

The old tom meandered away towards the sedge-walled dirtpalce hollow. _I wonder what Burrpaw is doing._ She shook the thought from her mind. Why was she thinking about him so much? She hadn't noticed that Lionkit had already led Loudkit towards the eastern reed wall. She scurried over to follow them.

"Let's go up here!" Lionkit tried to scramble up a nice looking tree at the side of camp. _Why? Do you want a view? Just go past the reeds._ He was already halfway up.

"Whoa! What's _that?_ " He was gazing far beyond the river surrounding camp. She and Loudkit managed to get up next to him.

"Whatever it is, it looks like a great place to rest!" Loudkit mewed, gazing at the large stones across the river.

"That's so far away!"

"Wow!"

"It might even be out of our territory! Let's go look!" Heatherkit led Lionkit back down the tree. Loudkit looked uncomfortable.

"I- I dunno, guys. I think I'll stay here and play with Brightkit when he wakes up." _That's sweet._ Heatherkit thought.

"Whatever, scaredy-kit!" Lionpaw bounded away through the reedbed. _We've been lucky that the camp's been so busy. What are the warriors all doing, anyways?_

"Race ya to the river!" Lionkit yelled, gaining a head start.

"Why make a challenge if you can't win it?" She hurried past him just in time.

"I win! I win!" She suddenly realized how out-of-breath she was. Lionkit moaned as he dropped onto the muddy bank. They had raced for quite a while, they took a few breaks along the way.

"Why can I never win anything?" He stared up at the sky. "Why does StarClan hate me so much?"

"What? StarClan _loves_ you! After all, _I'm_ your sister. That's the best blessing that you could get!" Lionkit swiped a paw under her legs, knocking her over. He then jumped on top of her.

"Ha! Tricked you!"

"Ow! You said it was a race!"

"I lied." Lionkit fluffed out his chest.

"Well how was I supposed to know what we were playing?" _This is why I hate rules._ She thought.

"You weren't. That's how I won." He jumped off of her. He padded up to the river's edge, peering over into his own reflection.

"How do we get across without swimming?" he questioned her.

"Aren't there crossing stones by one of the borders?"

"I think so. But _which_ border? ThunderClan or WindClan?" Heatherkit tasted the air. _It smells_ really _bad over there._

"I think we're _at_ one of the borders." She noticed Lionkit's reaction to the smell as well.

"Yeah, probably. Which way should we go to find the crossing stones?" he asked. _We could follow the river._

"We could follow the river. That might take us somewhere." She began leading Lionkit down the river bank. The mud was fairly wet, but they weren't having much difficulty treading along it.

"There are _so_ many smells to smell!" Heatherkit's eyes lit up as she darted back and forth to sniff every object about their path. Lionkit stayed forward, moving slowly. His head turned to follow her every time she left the path. He didn't seem too keen on learning new smells at the moment, he was clearly too excited about getting to the stones.

"Can we hurry up please? The patrols will be on their way back soon, then they might notice that we're gone." _He's right._ Heatherkit nodded as she padded up in front of him. Rustling from a bush to their side startled them.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" A startled meow made the kits' hearts lurch. Four pelts appeared before them: A white and orange she-cat, a gray she-cat with a short tail, an orange tom, and a small black apprentice.

"I knew I smelled them!" One exclaimed.

"Which ones are they?" The small tom whispered to another cat.

"Get back to camp immediately! Feathercloud and Mousepelt, can you manage Thornpaw for me please? He's still yet to see the WindClan border. I'll take care of the kits." The two she-cats nodded.

"Of course, Sunstorm."

"Kits will be kits, I suppose. Come on, Thornpaw. I'm sure we'll hear all about this later." Mousepelt led Feathercloud and Thornpaw away from Sunstorm and the kits into the distance.

"It's too dangerous for kits to leave camp! What were you trying to do, anyways? Go hunting?" Sunstorm stood above them, thrice their size.

"We were, er, …" Lionkit began.

"We wanted to go see those huge rocks!" Heatherkit wasn't nervous.

"You were going all the way to _Sunningrocks_?" Sunstorm's mouth gaped open as he glanced back and forth from kit to kit.

"Yeah, do you wanna come? It looks so warm!" Heatherkit began to race off as Sunstorm looked at Lionkit. Lionkit shrugged and began to follow.

"You two come back here this instant, … or I'll, … er, … come back! Kits!" Sunstorm raced up to them and grabbed Heatherkit by the scruff. _Aww, but I wanna see Sunningrocks!_

"Stay there." He began to retrieve Lionkit when Heatherkit felt a tug on her neck as she was lifted into the air. _What? Who picked me up?_ She heard a muffled voice against her back.

"What are you doing with these kits?" The voice sounded very angry to Heatherkit. Sunstorm turned around to face the cat, growling, with Lionkit in his mouth.

"These are RiverClan kits! Leave them alone, mange-pelt rogue!" He dropped Lionkit and placed him behind him. The tom holding Heatherkit did the same to her and then chuckled.

"I know that the kits were taken here, but it's time for them to come home. Give me the orange one."

Sunstorm hissed in a furious snarl. " _Never!_ "

"And where is the other one? She had three."

"Who?"

"Yellow. The mother." The tom seemed relaxed, but Heatherkit could see him starting to get frustrated. "Give me her kits!"

"You are mistaken! I was outside the nursery when these kits were born!" Sunstorm looked taken aback to the night for a moment. _Why was he at our birth? He's not kin._ He snapped back to the present and positioned into an attack crouch.

"Oh, I'm _mistaken_?" The tom was clearly angered. "So, if I am _mistaken_ , then where are the kits that belong to _us_?" The tom padded up to Sunstorm as a second rogue came out from behind him. _They are_ big _cats_! Heatherkit thought.

"RiverClan has four new kits, this Yellow you are speaking of only had three." Sunstorm wrapped his tail around Lionkit.

"Four, really? Well, no matter who's kits they are, I'm sure Stumpy could make great use of them. Where is your camp? Stumpy would be _very_ pleased to see that we've come back with more kits than expected. Wouldn't he?" The rogue looked back at his friend. Sunstorm's eyes glowed with fear. _Stumpy is a silly name for a scary cat._

"Look, fish-breath. Give us that kit and we won't kill you. _Or,_ show us your camp and we won't rough you up. Sounds like a good deal, don't it, Screech?"

Sunstorm sat there for a moment. _What's he gonna do?_

"Alright. Follow me."

"What? Seriously? These cats really _are_ weak." Screech taunted.

Heatherkit wondered why he would ever lead rogues into the camp. _Maybe there's an ambush waiting? No. No one else know that the rogues are here._

Sunstorm led the way, followed by Screech, followed by the kits, followed by the first tom. They traced along the river bank until they neared the sound of a waterfall. _What's that?_ Heatherkit looked up ahead. They were about to cross a path on the side of the gorge. The waterfall dumped into a river at the bottom. _This isn't the way to camp. Oh! I understand!_

"Be careful here, kits. You don't want to fall." Sunstorm told, a twinkle in his eye. _He wants to push the rogues off!_ They padded carefully on the sheer cliff as Sunstorm led them across it. She could hear the rogues mumbling around her.

"Is your camp really this far away? Why go along this cliff to get there? I'm sure there's another path." Screech asked, clearly nervous about the lack of room for his big belly to to stay over the stone cliff. _These cats are idiots._

"My camp? I would _never_ take you to my camp."

"Then where are you taking us?" Screech exasperated. "I think he's trying to trick us, Lars!"

Lars blocked the path back. "He was gonna try and push us off this, here, ledge! Get him, Screech!"

 _This is my chance!_ She was about to leap onto Lars' back, but Lionkit had already jolted underneath Lars' belly, pushing him off balance. _Thanks!_ Heatherkit jumped in between Lars and the cliff face and pushed as hard as her little body let her. The tom clearly didn't expect two kits to be able to move him, but the path was damp from the splashing water below.

"Wha-!" She was filled with triumph as she saw him slide over the edge, trying to find any claw-hold before he tumbled into the depths below. Lars managed to scrape her forepaw, however. _Ow!_ Sunstorm tried to tackle Screech, but he lost his footing on the smooth stone, taking them both over the edge. Heatherkit gasped in horror.

" _Sunstorm!_ "


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _"_ _Here." Loudkit pushed his third stone_ up a space. "Can I do that?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Not a bad move."

Brightkit and Loudkit had been playing Brightkit's new game "Pebble-Stones" since Brightkit woke up. He had been making this game for most of the day and finally seemed to round off the kinks in the rules.

It was a simple game. Each cat had two pebbles and three stones. You had to get your two pebbles to the other side of the claw-drawn square while avoiding the opponent's stones. There weren't many rules, but Brightkit seemed proud of each one.

"Aha!" Brightkit got one of his two pebbles across. "I'm winning!" _I should've seen that coming._ Loudkit thought _._

"What kind of game is this?" Moonwake padded up to them. She and Willowthorn has just gotten back from their post-patrol hunting party. Their mouths were full with prey.

"I thought kits played moss-ball, or got badger rides or something." Willowthorn looked around the game square, studying the stones.

"It looks interesting." Moonwake murmured out loud.

"It's really fun! We've played it a lot already today. Brightkit made it." Loudkit was very impressed by what a fun game his brother had invented.

"Maybe you can teach us how to play sometime." Moonwake turned towards the fresh-kill pile, ready to drop off the bird she was carrying. Loudkit had no idea what kind of bird it was.

"Yeah, I'd love to learn." Willowthorn followed Moonwake with a trout in her jaws. _Is it my turn?_ Loudkit returned to the game.

As he made his move, a group of three cats entered the camp. "Oh, there you are!" Feathercloud ran up to the kits, leaving Mousepelt and Thornpaw at the entrance. Loudkit sighed as she approached. _I just wanna play Pebble-Stones._ "We saw your kin out by the ThunderClan border! We thought that you two had gotten out of camp, also!"

"I told you they were fine." Thornpaw headed for the apprentice's den. _He looks sleepy. Being an apprentice must be fun!_

"Why didn't you tell anyone that the other kits were out?" Mousepelt approached them.

Brightkit answered for Loudkit. "I- I didn't want to get them in trouble. I told Orangepelt that they were visiting the elders while we played Pebble-Stones." _I knew I should've just told her the truth. Why did Lionkit and Heatherkit go so_ far?

"What's Pebble-Stones?" Mousepelt looked down at their game. Feathercloud interrupted her. "Well it was nice of you to protect your kin from getting in trouble, but they can get seriously injured out there! What if there was a dog! Or a fox!"

Fishpetal stopped sharing tongues with Steamclaw to call from across the clearing. "What did you do with the kits then? You just said you found them."

Thornpaw stopped at the entrance of the apprentice's den, looking around for Sunstorm. "My mentor said to finish the patrol while he brought them back here. Is he not back yet?"

Steamclaw and Fishpetal finished sharing tongues and came over to join the conversation fully. "Should we go look for them?"

"Who knows what could've happened." Feathercloud looked worried. _Did something eat them?_ Loudkit began to worry as well.

"I'll go. They're my kin. They're your's _too_ , Steamclaw." Willowthorn added accusingly as she padded back over. "Who else will come? Feathercloud? You're kin."

Brightkit's tail brushed Loudkit's flank. _Oh, it's my turn still._ Loudkit kept getting distracted from the game of Pebble-Stones. He enjoyed conversation, unlike Brightkit.

"I guess I will." Thornpaw padded back out of the apprentice's den. "I doubt I can rest with all this chatter."

"You _already_ sound like an elder!" Mousepelt told him.

"I'd love to help." Moonwake appeared next to Willowthorn.

"Same" Fishpetal mentioned.

"This should be enough cats for finding them. Let's go!" The patrol headed back out into RiverClan territory. Willowthorn led Moonwake, Mousepelt, and Thornpaw. Steamclaw reluctantly followed Fishpetal. Thornpaw called up to mock Willowthorn. "I didn't know becoming a warrior made you deputy of patrols." Willowthorn ignored the comment and the cats disappeared out of sight. _Willowthorn and Thornpaw were denmates just a few sunrises ago. I bet Thornpaw's just jealous._

"I sure hope they didn't run into the dogs." Feathercloud mentioned to herself.

" _Dogs?_ " Brightkit looked up from the game, which he had just won as the cats were talking. Loudkit stopped paying attention to the game out of worry for his kin. _Frog-dung. He used my distractedness as an advantage._ "Are there dogs on our territory?" Brightkit asked.

"Oh, dear. I didn't want to get you two upset. Well, Wetwhisker led a patrol out earlier to go see if the dog-scent that Steamclaw found was gone. But don't worry, kitties, they'll all be fine." Something in Feathercloud's eyes troubled Loudkit into thinking that she didn't believe herself. A raindrop hit Loudkit on the nose and startled him.

Feathercloud spoke to herself lightly, "I don't know what I could ever say to my sister if two of her kits died. Or even one. I can't imagine losing either of mine." Feathercloud glanced into the nursery at the sleeping Orangepelt. _She must be worn out from fixing up the nursery all day._

"Why didn't you go with them, then, Feathercloud?" Brightkit asked. He added a side comment to Loudkit. "Good game, Loudkit."

"Good game."

"I wanted to make sure that you two don't try and get out with all of the distraction. Especially since it's going to rain tonight." _We would never do that. Heatherkit and Lionkit act so different than us sometimes._ Loudkit and Brightkit began clearing their game so that they could play again.

"Can I move this, ... here?"

"Sure, if you want. I could move here and block you, though." Loudkit was watching Brightkit teach Shallowcreek and Dovepebble how to play Pebble-Stones. The two cats were fairly old warriors, but seemed to enjoy the kits' company. They were the parents of Fishpetal and Mistyfur, and then Moonwake. Loudkit studied the current Pebble-Stones game. Brightkit was beginning to get very good at Pebble-Stones. _But so am I._ They had already taught Rabbitear and Quietpaw how to play, too. Rabbitear didn't seem too impressed, but Quietpaw managed to beat Brightkit on her third game. The medicine apprentice seemed much calmer when she wasn't on duty. They were going to see if any of the elders wanted to learn after they taught Dovepebble and Shallowcreek.

The moon was already high in the sky, but no cat from any of the patrols had returned yet. There was a storm brewing, and the warriors kept mentioning their worries of the river overflowing again.

"I'm getting worried about this. There are only four warriors in camp, and it's already night," Dovepebble mentioned, "Do you want me to bring you some fresh-kill, Shallowcreek dear?"

"Sure, I'll share something." Dovepebble padded away towards the almost empty fresh-kill pile. There was only a trout left after Burrpaw picked up the smaller fish and took it to the edge of the clearing. "The hunting patrol should be back soon."

"Shallowcreek, if you move _here_ , it would block his pebble."

"Oh! Thank you, Loudkit." Brightkit gave Loudkit a threatening glance as Shallowcreek blocked him. But then smiled at Loudkit. _I guess he's thanking me for helping teach Shallowcreek._

"Here, share this trout with me." Dovepebble sat down beside her mate. _I think that's the trout that Willowthorn caught! I'm getting hungry, too. Maybe we should go back to the nursery after this game._

Thunder crackled in the distance.

"What was that?" Loudkit squeaked. The kits' fur stood on end as they both jumped up.

"That's just thunder." Shallowcreek commented.

"Thunder _Clan_?" Loudkit asked. _ThunderClan cats must be_ huge _if they're_ this _loud!_ Shallowcreek chuckled.

"No. Just bad weather."

"Kits! Where are my kits?"

"Orangepelt!" Brightkit and Loudkit ran over to their mother. "We're here. Don't worry, mama, that noise is just bad weather, it's not ThunderClan." _The thunder must have woken her._

"Where are Lionkit and Heatherkit?" Orangepelt was drenched in fear-scent _._

"They, er, snuck out of camp while you were asleep. Some warriors went to find them." Loudkit responded.

"But they've been gone for a long time." _Great! Now you're gonna upset her, Brightkit!_

 _"What?_ Where did they go? Why are they so adventurous? I need to go find them." Orangepelt panicked. Feathercloud padded up, startled by the commotion.

"I can stay here with these two if you _must_ go, but the patrol should be back soon. I know for a fact that they're with Sunstorm."

"How do you know that?"

"We found them on dawn patrol. Sunstorm told us to finish while he took the kits back here, but we got back first."

 _"Dawn_ patrol? How long have I been sleeping? What happened to them?" Orangepelt pelted out of camp.

"She's so finicky sometimes." Feathercloud smiled to herself. Lightning appeared on the dark horizon as the rain heavied from a sprinkle to cold pellets.

"I'm scared, Feathercloud." Brightkit looked up at her. _So am I. What if Orangepelt gets lost, too?_

"I know, dears, I'm sorry. Here, let's go visit the elders. Their den is safer if it floods ... I mean, they'd love to see you! Everything will be-" She began to lead the kits towards the elders' den when lightning exploded and lit up a tree on the river-side of camp.

"Aah!" All three cats' neck fur began to bristle.

"Get to the elders' den!" Fire engulfed the tree from it's trunk to it's longest branch as Feathercloud herded the kits forwards. A few sticks had already fallen off of the charred wood, still burning.

"SunClan!" Brightkit started to run towards the tree, wide eyed. _What? Why are you running_ towards _that?_

 _"What?_ Come back here! _"_ Feathercloud dashed over and grabbed him by the scruff. "I told you to get to the elder's den!" _That's the first time Brightkit has ever ignored orders. What is SunClan? I've never heard of them. Is that_ them?

"Okay. I- I'm sorry. It's just-"

"It's just nothing! We're going to the den." Loudkit heard a creaking sound come from the tree. The look of the orange flame against the pelting rain looked dazzling to Loudkit.

"Loudkit!" Feathercloud mumbled to him through Brightkit's fur, "Come on!"

He hurried up and met them at the elders' den.

"Get in here, kits, it'll be safe." Stonewish called. Reedtail and Leopardspots started to get up to make more room for the incoming cats, but Feathercloud insisted that they stay in their nests. Brightkit tried to struggle out of Feathercloud's mouth to draw a Pebble-Stones square. _Has already forgotten about the SunClan warriors outside?_

Loudkit noticed an orange pelt enter camp. "Orangepelt's back!" _I guess she didn't find Heatherkit and Lionkit. We need to warn her that SunClan is attacking!"_ He started to race out of the den.

"What? Wait! Loudkit, _no!_ " Feathercloud called, setting down Brightkit and racing after Loudkit in the downpour.

He stopped in the middle of camp and looked up. _Why does Orangepelt smell so bad?_ He realized the answer to his own question as the creature turned to sniff him.

" _Loudkit! That's a fox!"_ Feathercloud, Reedtail, and Stonewish darted out of the den at it. Burrpaw, Dovepebble, and Shallowcreek raced over from across camp. Fear-scent swamped the air around him. _What's a fox?_ It snarled and swiped a paw at Loudkit. He managed to duck under it and run. Brightkit ran out from behind the advancing cats, straight for the burning tree. He glanced over at Loudkit.

"Loudkit! Come here!" Brightkit called as the fight broke out beside them. The tree creaked again.

"We need Sunkit!"

"Who is that?" Brightkit ran over to one of the burning branches and picked up the wet side of it. "Get one! But be careful, they bite. Trust me! I saw him in a dream!"

"Wha-" Loudkit picked up a branch. _How does he know what he's doing?_ He noticed Quietpaw watching them around the fighting cats. She looked like she was thinking the same thing he was. Rabbitear snapped at her to get back to putting cobwebs on Dovepebble's leg. Leopardspots was yelling at the kits from the den. "Get away from the fire! Come here right _now!" Fire? Is that what SunClan is?_

"It's okay! I know what to do!" Brightkit led Loudkit towards the fight. They both had a flaming stick in their jaws. Stonewish was bleeding from his flank and one ear, while Reedtail was lying to the side of the fight. _How can he nap through this?_ Loudkit thought. Feathercloud was on top of the fox, but it flung her off. She landed on Stonewish and knocked him over. Burrpaw was trying to get to it's belly. Shallowcreek was protecting the medicine cats while they looked at Reedtail. The fox started to look very tired to Loudkit.

Brightkit ran up at it with his stick and tossed it at the it's nose. The fire fizzled out as it bounced off of the fox's paws and landed in a puddle. _He can't throw at all! And now it looks angry!_

Leopardspots appeared and scraped the fox's muzzle as she grabbed Brightkit's scruff. " _What are you doing?"_ She started to run back off to the den as Feathercloud got off of Stonewish. Quietpaw and Rabbitear were dragging Reedtail towards the medicine den. Quietpaw's gaze was locked on Brightkit's pelt, and Shallowcreek streaked straight for the fox.

"Get it, Loudkit!" Brightkit screamed back to him.

"Loudkit, come on!" Leopardspots was already halfway to the elders' den. _If Brightkit can brave up to this, than so can I._ The fox's terrible breath drenched his nostrils. He stood still and got ready to use his flame branch. The fox barreled Shallowcreek over with a tackle. It's gaze snapped to Loudkit. He held up his stick, ready, be he could hardly hear any of the cats calling to him over the storm as the fox's jaws lunged straight for his throat.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Lionkit and Heatherkit watched as Whiskertail_ and Wetwhisker pulled Sunstorm's soaked body out of the river. They lost sight of the rogues and hadn't had time to tell anyone about them yet. The kits had followed the half-swimming, half-drowning Sunstorm along the gorge far enough until the ground went to a bank where they could touch the water. They had run into the dog patrol, but at a very bad time. Sunstorm had fallen in the river with Screech at the same time the dog patrol was leading the dog towards the gorge. When the dog patrol saw the kits there, they realized that they couldn't lead the dogs any closer to them, and had to take action immediately. Deepstar lost a life driving the dog off. _Dogs look creepy. I can't_ wait _to fight one!_

Heatherkit had yelled that Sunstorm was stuck in the river before anyone came to question why they were there. Wetwhisker and Whiskertail had dove into the water to help the dazed Sunstorm.

Lionkit watched as Wetwhisker began pumping Sunstorm's chest, while some of the other cats were trying to steady Deepstar. _It's so cool that leaders get nine lives. I wish_ I _had nine lives. I wonder how many he has left?_

"How many lives does Deepstar have left?" he looked up at Thrushnose.

"It's not very polite to ask about that. Besides, Rabbitear is the only one that knows for sure, but I believe he has three or four." Lionkit shrugged. He sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

"That smell means that the rain will get worse soon. Sunstorm found a good time to fall in the gorge's river. He would've drowned if it was hardly any higher." Whiskertail added.

Wetwhisker gave a final push which rippled Sunstorm's body with coughing. Water pooled down from his mouth. He sat up, panting, when he finished.

"Thank- Thank you." Sunstorm layed back down.

"How did you fall in? Why did you even come here?" Whiskertail questioned.

"We- I-" Sunstorm began coughing again.

"We snuck out of camp." Lionkit answered, looking down at his paws. _Why do I always put people in danger?_ He started to get angry at himself.

"We wanted to see the sunny rocks." Heatherkit added, as perky as ever. "Can we still go?"

" _What?_ No!" Whiskertail raged, "You are going _straight_ to the nursery. Your mother should have it fully cleaned by now, and I'm sure you're hungry anyways."

It was true, Lionkit was very hungry. Heatherkit just seemed irritated. _She's so odd sometimes._

"So, _what_ happened?" Wetwhisker demanded, looking at the kits.

"Some cats tried to take me and Lionkit, but Sunstorm led them here. We pushed them off the gorge, but one dragged Sunstorm with him."

"Well thank StarClan they didn't get you." Whiskertail sighed.

"Cats? From where? Which clan? Why did they want you?" The barrage of questions from the warriors dazed the kits.

"I think Sunstorm called them ... roads? Rags? They said that some cat with a silly name wanted his kits back."

" _Rogues?_ " Wetwhisker repeated.

" _Back?"_ Whiskertail let out fear-scent. _What is he so scared of?_ The rain began to get harder.

"We need to head back to camp before it storms. We can discuss this all later." Wetwhisker began to lead the cats away. Thrushnose and Smoothpaw helped support Deepstar as he tried to walk. Whiskertail helped Sunstorm.

The sky was darkening into night. They were halfway back to camp when they heard a yowl in the distance.

"What was that?" Smoothpaw looked around frantically.

"That was Willowthorn!" Whiskertail abandoned Sunstorm as he raced off towards his daughter.

"Oh, no! We must driven the dog towards them!" Thrushnose realized.

"We need to help them!" Deepstar tried to support himself, but collapsed.

"No. You get to Rabbitear with Thrushnose and the kits, _we_ will go help." Wetwhisker led the remaining cats on Whiskertail's path.

"I hope she's not alone." Smoothpaw added, racing off behind them. Deepstar was trying to struggle free of Thrushnose.

"I need to help them!"

"No! Wetwhisker told you to get to camp!" Deepstar wriggled free and began to follow Wetwhisker's path. Thunder crackled in the distance.

"What was that?" The kits jumped up, looking towards camp.

"That was really close to camp! Deepstar, we should check if everyone there is okay! I think it might of even _hit_ camp!"

"Wha?" Deepstar stopped and turned, then tried to race towards camp. He tripped, but Thrushnose caught him.

"Calm down, Deepstar. It's okay. You can't get your wounds infected." Lionkit realized for the first time that Deepstar was enveloped in blood. He decided to inquire again when he saw distant lightning.

"What happened?"

"That was thunder. It's like sky fire, I guess." _Whoa ... Skyfire would be an awesome name!_

"Come on, kits, let's get to camp." He tried to support Deepstar, but the stubborn cat pushed against it.

"Just let me help you,"

"I'm fine, thank you." _He's a_ really _strong cat. I wanna be like him one day ... if he's a good fighter._ Lionkit noticed Thrushnose's ears twitch.

"I think I heard ..."

"What? What's happening?" Deepstar asked. He was distracted by his pain to hear the scream.

"Someone yelled in camp."

"Is there a fire?" Deepstar looked back up.

"Loudkit and Brightkit!" Heatherkit looked at Lionkit.

"And Orangepelt!" He replied. All four cats sped up, but had to keep slowing down for Deepstar.

"What did we do wrong, StarClan?" Thrushnose looked up at the stars with wide eyes. Fear-scent clouded the cats' noses.

"What did I miss now?" Deepstar caught up to them, panting.

"Fox-scent." Thrushnose looked at camp. He looked back up the hill and saw the rest of the dog patrol, and another patrol, on the horizon. _I don't remember the dog patrol being that big._ He recognized Willowthorn among them. _Maybe it's a hunting patrol? Whatever._

Deepstar led the four cats to the entrance. A thick orange body lay in the middle of camp.

"What's that? The fox?" Lionkit was standing beneath Deepstar, gazing into the dark camp. Rain littered the sky and fire swarmed a tree at the edge of camp. There were bits of fire on the ground attached to sticks, slowly fizzling out as they were pelted with water. Lionkit noticed light coming from the fox's pelt.

"Who is-" Thrushnose padded up next to Deepstar, Heatherkit beneath him. _Who is what? The fox? Do foxes have names?_ His attention snapped to a bundle of red and white fur curled up by the fox's muzzle. _Who is that?_ He heard paw steps behind him.

"Out of the way! Moonwake and Smoothpaw are hurt!" Willowthorn pushed the cars out of the way with Moonwake moaning on her back. For some reason, Lionkit couldn't gather himself to look at her leg.

"Smoothpaw?" Feathercloud sprinted over to help Steamclaw and Wetwhisker carry a small body to the medicine den.

"Oh, Smoothpaw! Don't worry! It's okay. You'll be okay." Wetwhisker and Steamclaw looked at each other. _But who's on the ground by the fox?_ He looked back towards the fur bundle. _Is that ..._

"He- ... He's dead, Feathercloud." Whiskertail trotted up to his dead apprentice trying to bite back a tear.

"No, no. He's fine. Look at him. He's okay. Don't worry, dear, Rabbitear and Quietpaw can help you-"

"He's _dead_ , Feather." Wetwhisker touched his muzzle to his mate's head.

Lionkit and Heatherkit ignored the wailing behind them as they raced up to the fox. Rabbitear was now doing something to the white cat. Strange noises came from it.

"Calm down. Calm down. It's okay. Take long, slow, breaths. There. Quietpaw, please watch him. I have many cats to tend to." Lionkit, Brightkit, and Heatherkit approached the body as Quietpaw wrapped it's neck in cobwebs. The gurgling sound emanating from it made Lionkit cringe.

"Calm down. Calm down. You can't lose it again." _Is she talking to herself?_

"Loudkit, ... Loudkit killed the fox."

" _What?" How did he do that? That's awesome! I_ knew _that was Loudkit!_ His excitement dampened when he noticed how much pain the kit was in.

"But the fox just barely got his throat. Loudkit stabbed it _just_ too late."

"He _stabbed_ it?" Lionkit shouted.

"Yeah, with a burning stick. Leopardspots told me that that orange stuff if called _fire._ " Brightkit couldn't break his gaze from Loudkit, who had begun squirming.

"He's doing a lot better. I should give him a poppy seed, but … I don't know how he's supposed to eat right now." Quietpaw seemed utterly stumped. She still looked like she was trying to calm herself.

" _What happened?_ " Orangepelt made her way to the front of the crowd, barreling past her mate Whiskertail as she spotted Loudkit. She almost landed on top of Quietpaw.

"He, er, … He tried to kill the fox. He did! He did kill the fox. But it ... still got his throat. Rabbitear thinks he'll live. I'm still too new to this to know _what_ to think." Orangepelt submerged her nose into Loudkit's fur, sobbing. Whiskertail looked like he wanted to do the same, but Orangepelt was in his way. Loudkit began coughing again.

"Please give him breathing room! His throat is _very_ damaged." Quietpaw tried to get in between Orangepelt and Loudkit, but Whiskertail was the only one able to pull her away. She collapsed into him immediately. Lionkit noticed Brightkit slide over and sit next to Loudkit and Quietpaw while he and Heatherkit snuggled up to Orangepelt.

"She said he'll be okay, mama." Heatherkit looked up.

"Quietpaw! How is he doing?" Rabbitear hollered across the clearing.

"Okay, I guess."

"Get help bringing him here. _Carefully_. He can rest and you can help me take care of this mess!"

"Yes ma'am." Quietpaw bounded up to Whiskertail and began to open her mouth.

"Sure thing." Whiskertail shook off Orangepelt and bent down for Quietpaw to push Loudkit onto his back. The two cats padded off towards the medicine den.

"So what happened to you guys?" Brightkit looked back at Lionkit.

"We were going to the sunny rocks, but Sunstorm caught us. Then these big mean cats tried to take us, but we fought them off." Lionkit puffed out his chest fur.

"You _what?"_ Orangepelt jolted up.

"Sunstorm let the cats to the gorge and we pushed them all off, but he fell, too." Heatherkit answered.

"That's _it!_ " Orangepelt meowed, "You are _never_ leaving the nursery again.¨ She wrapped her tail around her kits and began washing them, oblivious to the downpour of rain and fire on the side of camp. Meows rang out around camp as cats checked wounds and tried to help the medicine cats.

"I don't know what StarClan wants with us, but whatever it is, we need to give it to them." Deepstar was huddled next to the reedbed, staring up at the night sky. The stars were barely visible against the thick pellets of water burning his face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _Hot sunlight was streaming in through_ the cracks of the medicine den, which was packed with four cats. Loudkit opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ The lush greenery outside was new to him. He had been in the medicine den since leaf-fall, which was the season he was born in. _Where did all of the snow go? Is it already_ greenleaf _?_ Saliva caught in his throat and he tried to swallow, but the pain in his throat startled him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Loudkit was still half-asleep and couldn't decide who was talking to him. He let out a cough and layed back down. _What happened to me?_ His throat was tight. He went to itch it only to find it smothered in cobwebs. He realized that he could hardly turn his head due to them. He tried to ask what happened, but only an odd sound came out and he began coughing very badly.

"Oh, no no no! Don't talk! Calm down. Here, I'll get you some honey. Ooh! Maybe some thyme, too." The cat turned towards the herb store. _What?_ He finally remembered the night, however long ago, when the fox raided camp. The memory scared him fully awake. He looked around. He recognized Rabbitear, Moonwake, and Quietpaw.

Quietpaw was the one at the herb store, treating him. Moonwake was asleep in a nest next to him, her leg flexed out weird. It was also covered in cobwebs. Rabbitear was applying some type of goo to Moonwake's leg. "Good idea for the thyme. You might have to chew it up for him." _What does thyme do? Why do I care? I'm not gonna be a medicine cat._

Quietpaw returned with a small bit of honey and some smelly leaves. She chewed up the leaves and mixed them into the honey, then fed it to Loudkit. The sweet and cool, minty flavors felt glorious to Loudkit's throat.

"I'll go tell Brightkit that you're up, finally." Quietpaw slid out of the den. Loudkit sniffed the air. The strongest smells were the herbs and the medicine cats. There was a faint trace of Brightkit, Orangepelt, Willowthorn, Dovepebble, and Whiskertail. _I guess Dovepebble and Willowthorn keep visiting Moonwake._ He severely wanted to request to know how long he had been in the medicine den, but he was even more terrified of coughing again. He kept opening his mouth to do something, but never could.

Rabbitear noticed him trying to get her attention. "Yes, dear?" _Finally!_ He opened mouth again, but only a faint squeak came out, followed by a light cough. Rabbitear look at him, her eyes were full of pity.

"I don't think you can talk yet, well, ..." She looked like she was going to say more, but stopped herself. _Well, what?_ He looked outside the den. Paw steps sounded outside.

"Loudkit!" Brightkit raced over and licked his ear. _Maybe_ he _can figure out what I'm trying to ask._ He smiled at Brightkit and sat back down.

"How are you feeling?" Loudkit opened his mouth again, still not used to being unable to speak. _Maybe if I squeak he'll understand what's wrong._

" _Kw,_ " _What an odd sound_.

"Wha- … What?" He looked at Rabbitear, confused.

"He can't talk, dear." She responded, finishing up with Moonwake. Brightkit stared straight back at him, wide eyed. _Oh, no. Is he scared of me? Why is he looking at me like that? Am I a, ... a, ... freak?_

Brightkit smiled at him. "Don't worry. We can find a way for you to talk." He started looking around for something. Loudkit eased. _Yeah, we will. But it's not_ forever, _is it?_

"Maybe, ... try drawing something?" Loudkit looked at the dirt. _This is soft enough, but I don't wanna draw in the medicine den._

"Oh, let's draw outside. Can he go outside?" he requested to Rabbitear.

"Where are you going?"

"Just right outside to camp."

"I don't see why not. If you start coughing, Loudkit, come back immediately." Brightkit led him out of camp. The full sun warmed his back as if he had been buried in snow for a moon. _It_ hasn't _been a moon, has it?_

"Loudkit! How are you?" Fishpetal called over from where she was talking with Mistyfur. _Umm._

"He's fine." Brightkit answered, leading him towards the river side of camp. _The dirt should be easier to draw in, there._

Fishpetal and Mistyfur looked at each other oddly.

"Did I hear 'Loudkit?'" Thrushnose exited the warriors' den with Mousepelt and Sunstorm.

"He's awake! He's doing fine."

"That's still a lot of cobweb." Mousepelt looked at Loudkit's neck. _Yeah, and it's_ really _itchy._

"I'm only taking him out to get a good drink for Rabbitear." _Why are you lying?_

The kits ended at the river. Loudkit suddenly realized how thirsty he actually was. Brightkit drew a Pebble-Stones square in the mud.

"This mud is perfect!" He wiped it away. _Maybe I could tell how long I've been in there by how much better he is at Pebble-Stones._

"Try something." _What should I try? I wanna know how long I was in the medicine den. How do I draw that?_ He began to draw a moon, but he had no idea how to distinguish it from the sun. He dotted little stars around it.

"The sun? The sky? Stars? The moon?" Loudkit waved his tail.

"Stars or moon?" Loudkit placed his paw on the moon.

"Moon. Moon, ... do you want to go to the next Gathering?" Loudkit shook his head.

"No. How lund until sun-down?" Loudkit shook his head again.

"Oh, do you-"

"Loudkit!" Orangepelt raced over to them. He snuggled up to him and began washing him. _I was so close ..._

"What are you two doing by the river?"

"Loudkit wanted to draw."

"That's a silly thing to do. Before telling me that you're awake?" Loudkit shook his head no.

"He, er, can't ... talk." Brightkit looked sad.

"I know. Rabbitear told me. And he had such a handsome voice. Don't worry. We'll find a way to make it work." _I'm not_ dying, _my throat just hurts. I'll talk soon enough._

"What do you think his moon means? We were drawing so he could talk."

"What a clever idea." She licked Brightkit's forehead.

"He probably wants to know how long he's been away in the medicine den." Loudkit hopped up. _How did she guess? Has it_ really _been a moon?_ Brightkit's tail drooped. "I should've guessed that."


End file.
